


New Identity - New Life

by MaraAnn



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Adoption, Canon Rewrite, F/M, Fear, Hiding, Hospitals, Modern Era, Orphanage, What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 07:32:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13829433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaraAnn/pseuds/MaraAnn
Summary: What if Conan is not found in the park and tries to escape to safety on his own without being taken care of. Meanwhile, he realizes that he would not make it to an acquaintance, because his injury was too serve and that those who attacked him knew his identity and that it could be dangerous to go home. And that nobody would recognize him like that anyway. Currently no pairings / Canon pairings





	New Identity - New Life

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Neue Identität - Neues Leben](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13437459) by [MaraAnn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaraAnn/pseuds/MaraAnn). 



Disclaimer: I own nothing, neither names nor words, only the order in which I pack them is mine.

Short description:

What if Conan is not found in the park and tries to escape to safety on his own without being taken care of. Meanwhile, he realizes that he would not make it to an acquaintance, because his injury was too serve and that those who attacked him knew his identity and that it could be dangerous to go home. And that nobody would recognize him like that anyway. Currently no pairings / Canon pairings

  
  


#  New Identity - New Life

##  Chapter 1: Awakening

It was cold around him, everything ached. Where was he, what had happened?

He could vaguely remember Ran dragging him to Tropical Land. But what had happened after that?

 

Was that grass tickling his nose? Wet grass? He clearly wasn’t in his bed!

He tried to open his eyes, but these were just  to heavy. His hands felt funny, didn’t they have to be outside of his clothing? He had already grown to big for the hoodie,  he hadn’t been able to zip it closed, but then why weren’t his hands as cold as his face?

 

After a few minutes, he managed to sit up slowly and open his eyes. He also noticed that his clothes were not too small for him, only hours before they were, but that they now hung on his body like a wet oversized sack.

It had not rained, and it was only his head that was wet. What was so wet that it stuck to his hair?

 

Carefully, he tried to get his hands out of his clothes, why was he so exhausted, he just couldn’t figure it out. It took a while, but then he managed to free his right hand. Meanwhile, he also remembered that he had solved a case in the "Mystery Coaster," the roller coaster he and Ran visited together. But what happened after that?

When he brought his hand, with which he had reached backwards to touch his head, into his field of vision, he saw that it was not water, which had made his clothes wet, no, it was blood!

 

His BLOOD!

 

Slowly, panic rose in him, he remembered that he had followed that fat man in black, who had already seemed strange to him in the previous case. He had then watched, how this one had a deal with a strange man, who probably was an inexperienced gun dealer, and had even blackmailed him. Shinichi had also taken pictures with his smartphone ... shit now that he was remembering it and looking for it, it was gone.

 

Remembering his head wound, from which he was bleeding and which he had received from the silver-haired accomplice of the fat man in sunglasses, he began to pat down himself, his smartphone was really gone, his purse too, even his keys were missing.

 

They had his wallet, his ID cards, and everything else in his purse, and his house key too, which meant those criminals knew where he lived and were probably cleaning out his house.

 

That should not have happened. Why had he been so distracted, that he did not remember that the fat man was not alone? Just why, just WHY?

Knowing that his head wound was probably not superficial and that the poison did not kill him, as they had said it would, would mean that the head wound was his biggest problem right now. Being dead really could not hurt so much.

 

Which meant that he was still alive! Knowing this he tried to get up carefully, but he did not succeed at getting up. But during that he noticed that his pants were much too big for him, and as they were not soaked, it couldn’t really be because of that.

 

With a bit of effort he managed to get rid of the pants, the t-shirt under the hoodie, he got rid of right after it, it was just too long and dragged on the ground, when he stood after getting rid of the pants.

 

Now that his hoodie was bigger - however that had happened -  he was able to close the zipper again and put on the hood. WAIT, how could a zipper get bigger?

 

Only then did he realize that his clothes had not gotten bigger; his shoes, which he could now see, were also huge in his eyes; the only thing that made sense was that he had gotten smaller.

  
  


BUT HOW?

 

-NI-NL-

AN: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Chapters will get up when I manage, as this is a translation from my original german version it will be about as often as that one (4-8 chapters a months)

If you want to contact me directly, you can do it through Discord **RvM9C3j** (german server, link to english server is over there as well)  . (simply attach the server code to an Invitelink, FFN does not allow links in FF's)

I am on there under the username Lailan;)


End file.
